Is it true?
by Gods-lil-MONKEY-411
Summary: IS IT TRUE?OR NOT?Ginny and harry show their love for each other in harrys 6th year and ginnys 5th year.there are a couple twists to the story.I hope youd like it and READ AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:A new year to hogwarts

"Harry?," Ginny Weasley said as she was entering platform 9 3/4.She had not seen harry all summer and was really dieing to see him. Ginny had a crush on harry since first year."Ginny, uh....good to see you ............i guess,"Harry said trying to go catch up with the other two musketeers.Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were going out that year.They loved each other.But even though Hermione was her best friend she was really jealous of her and she didn't want Hermione to know so it was a secret.

"Hiya Harry,"said ron as Ginny and Harry entered the room that hermione and ron were sitting in on the Hogwarts express."how are you doing ron?Its good to see you guys again.I've missed you mione,"harry said as he started kissing hermione on the cheek."Ok either we leave or you two go and find yourselves a new seat,"ginny said trying to hide her jealousy."yea,please we dont want to interfere with your love lifes,i dont really want to watch it either i have my own girlfriend to snog on and thats all i want to concentrate on to."Ron said very disgusted with their behavior because his little sister was in the room.

"Harry why didn't you write me all summer i missed you i never got one single letter!I was worried"said hermione."I did write you ,Mione. Everyday of the summer and i thought you weren't writing me."harry said with a worried look on his face."Hold on i wonder whats going on,harry i thought something happened to you when you didn't write me back about staying over my house for the summer so you won't be in horror living at the Dursleys this summer.Mum and the rest of the family really misses you.They send their love"Ron said.

"Harry i wonder whats going on im really scared.What if someone is tampering with the owl system.What if they see a owl and they stop it and they take th letter and just read it"Ginny said finally have the nerve to get in the conversation."Put a cork in it Ginny,that will never happen because if anyone has ever done that the minister of magic would have found out or at least Dumbledore should've known something about it,Dumbledore knows everything you know"Ron said being a little smart with his little sister.

"I hope Dobby the house elf isn't tampering with mail anymore."Ron said a little disgusted at the thought of Dobby."Speaking of Dobby,havn't seen himin awhele"Ron also said with a handful of chocolate frogs in his mouth."Ron please,we don't really want to know what the inside of your mouth looks like when you have chewed up food in your mouth"Harry said sarcastically as well as doing the same thing as ron."Ginny why are you so quiet.Why dont you join us in conversation?How have you been this summer?"asked hermione being really concerned on why shes so quiet.Hermione never saw Ginny quiet this long before."I've been good.I just really miss Dean i guess.he asked me out before we left hogwarts and i told him i'll talk to him about it.........and"she was cut off by Hermione."Ginny,if you really like Dean deep down inside the next time you see him tell him that you will go out with him.You still like him,don't you?"hermione questioned."Of co-course i do"trying not to make it look so obvious that she was lieing even though she stutered.Hopefully they believed her.

"Mione,i miss you,"you could here harry tell hermmione in a low baby voice. "i've missed you to harry." hermione said looking deep into her boyfriends eyes."hermione i luv you"harry said to hermione.that was the first time harry has ever said that to hermione as long as they have been going out."i luv you to harry"hermione said in a shocked voice hearing that the first time from her boyfriend.they started kissing. all of a sudden you hear the door open and they broke apart frightened.But it was only Dean."Go on Ginny,"Hermione said still in a liplock with harry."okay okay,i will."Ginny said in a sigh."Dean,when you asked me out at the end of last year i said ill get back to you on it.And if you still want to,yes i'll go with you.Do you except?"Ginny said with excitement jumping in her hoping he'd say yes.Dean looked like he was about to jump up and down over and over again."Of course i except ginny and i was just coming up here to ask you about it anyway.It feels like im sick and it won't go away.Just came to the point that i really did like you deep down inside."Dean said hugging ginny."So your telling me that he's love sick about me?I didn't think he like me that much."ginny said whispering to ron after dean stopped hugging her.ron started to blurt out laughing saying"yea i guess he does!"

After dean left they got harry and hermione in the joke and they all were found laughing and looking back on memories when they were in their previous years of hogwarts.before they knew it they were at hogwarts and since hermione and ron were prefects they had to help lead the 1st years to the great hall when then proffesor mcgonnogal will take over but first we need to get them over the lake.This year was something different and the prefects for each household will get their own rooms.So hermione and ron shared a room.Harry felt insecure at first but when he found out the other prefect was ron and since him and ron were best mates he trusted him.So he approved of it and was very pleased.

A/N:hope you liked it.I might not write the second chapter for a while because i need more ideas and if you would review it and have any ideas for my next chapter tell me.ok.PEACE!always read and review at the end of each chapter.(p.s. this is only my first story for harry potter so no harsh reviews please.)thank you!


	2. A big surprise

CHAPTER 2:A big Surprise!

"HARRY,"Hermione yelled as she entered the quidditch field the next day.Harry was out there practicing quidditch already.He loved that game apparently and Hermione went to watch him."What is it Mione,"Harry said as he lowered to the ground to his girlfriend out of breathe and in shock at once."Oh im sorry i just wanted to let you know that im down here watching you and if you need any help i will be glad to help you."hermione said in a mouthful.Harry said,"Oh i sure do need some help i need someone to do laps with me because i get very lonely up there by myself sometimes."Then Hermione said,"Sure i'll get my broom and i will be right back.I love it when you do your little pouty face to get me to do something with you.It turns me on,you know."She said that as she started to run to get her broom.Soon as she got alf-way to the castle she remembered that she did'nt have to go up to the castle at all because she knew a spell that will bring her her broom automatically.She said the spell and she was back at th quidditch field in 10 minutes.

When she got there she noticed Ginny sitting near the quidditch field under a tree all by herself and writing in her lil notebook she never lets any one see."Mmmmm,"Ginny though as to what she was going to put in the next line of her poem.It started off as:

Crushes only crush you,

Falling only hurts you,

then she didnt know what to put next then she looked up at harry flying around and didn't even notice Hermione walking up towards.Luckily Hermione didn't know she was staring up at Harry she was to busy thinking to herself about Harry.Then it came to Ginny, "this is how the rest of the poem goes now"she said to herself."Mmm-Hmm-hummm,"she did to clear her throat."Here it goes:

Crushes only crush you,

Falling only hurts you,

Hearts will only break you,

If there is no love to save you.

That sounds a lot better,"she said and then she heard someone clear her throat.She turned around and "Hey Ginny,why you sitting here all alone?Oh you're writing again?Let me see."Then she snatched the book out of Ginnys hands and started to open it to the page with her pen in it,All of a sudden in a flash Ginny took the pen out hopefully so Hermione won't find the page.But it was to late Hermione already was at the page and when she finished she looked up at Ginny in amazement and said,"Ginny your poem is really good,why don't you let other people-"Hermione was cut off instantly."Hermione i never said you can read my poem in the first place and why do you have to go through my stuff like that?And i don't want to be mean but i don't want you to tell anyone,i mean anyone about it,ok?You got it?"Ginny said in a frustrated voice."Okay Ginny i wont tell..."her voice faded off."This isn't about Dean is it?You have another crush on somebody don't you?Who is it and i won't tell him.Just tell me please,Ginny i want to help you thats all ok,and also i dont want you to break Dean's heart if you do like someone else."Hermione said with a serious look on her face that said that she was telling the truth to Ginny and she won't be mad and she won't tell and she also just wants to help her."Okay,Okay but you have o promise not to tell Dean or this boy and you can't...you can't be mad at me for who i like,you promise?"Ginny said."I promise said Hermione.

"Okay i like hasriubfy,"Ginny said while rubbing her mouth and trying to avoid the real name to be told,because she really didn't believe that Hermione won't get mad at her."Ginny just say it already,"Hermione said looking up at the sky eyeballing harry and how cute he looked up there.He was really happy."okay fine!I like Harry your boyfriend!okay you got a problem with it!Deal with it,"Ginny said running away from the shocked but not mad Hermione.Ginny was really upset and she was crying all day and locked the door so no one else could get in.

Hermione got her broom and went and caught up with Harry .He said,"What took you so long?I've missed you.What was Ginny doing down there all alone?" Hermione burst out in a scream,"WHAT DO YOU CARE YOU LIKE HER OR SOMETHING?HUH?SPEAK!"Harry was shocked at her tone of voice and was thining Ginny liked him again or somebody sure liked him now."No,of course not Hermione i love you,i don't like anyone else.I love you."Hermione plastered a big smile on her face and said,"I love you to Harry.It's just that..."Her voice wandered off with Harry pulling them close together and kissing her with his hand going up her shirt and then she pushed him away."Harry,come on we're outside where everyone can see us and also we're on our broom sticks and something dangerous can happen." "I know that Mione you want to go somewhere where no one can see us and also where we won't be on our broomsticks?Follow me."Harry said winking at Hermione at the last statement.So she followed him.

Harry lead them to this place where it was dark at the moment because they were behind a tree,but when they went in front of the tree Hermione saw a lovely Sunset and a lil tree house on top of the tree.The light for it was the sun.So in the lil house the light was a flashing red.There was a built-in wall fireplace and it had beautiful furniture and it was big it had 2 bathrooms and also 1 master bedroom and had a full size bed in there.etc..."I don't know what to say Harry...it-",again Hermione was cut off by Harry giving her a kiss.He picked her up and he started to carry her into the master bedroom.Then when he layed her down on the bed he started to unbutton her shirt and all of a sudden he heard voices that were going off inside his head saying,"Harry do you really love this girl or not you make the choice?"harry was'nt sure yet."Hold on boy,i thought you liked Ginny deep down inside,but he goes with her,"the other voice said."Yes i do i dont like that other girl."Harry whispered in his head to shut the voices up.

"Harry,"Hermione said still kissing harry and out of breath."Yea Hermione what is it?"hary said now taking Hermiones shirt off and Hermione was doing the same thing to Harry."Are you doing this because you really love me or are were you just trying to get me in the bed with you?"Hermione said questioningly."Hermione I love you and-and-"He cut off ,they were underneath the covers and Harry had not wanted to answer Hermione because he had been over this with her before,he's not a bad child that just wanted a girlfriend to get in the bed with him.He loved her and she knew that but sometimes she wondered is it true or not?

The next morning Harry found himself in the tree house in the bedrrom all by himself and wanted to know where his girlfriend went.Hopefully she was there.She was,she was in the bathroom and waiting for the results to show in the pregnancy test.Thankfully nothing happened Harr was scared to death,he didn't know what to do if she had a child.He was very thankful.Hermione was all celebrating and stuff she didn't want a baby either!

A couple of days went by with a lot of homework one night Hermione was caught talking to Ginny,but very carefully so she wont hurt her feelings."Ginny i know you like harry and all but something happened between us one night and we havnt talked a lot since.hermione said."Hermione did you guys have sex and you get pregnant,"Ginny said trying not to yell at her very best friend that she was jealous of."No im not pregnant but we did have sex and it did make a big change in my relationship with him.It told me how much i really care about your brother."hermione told."which brother i have too many of them"Hermione said teasingly."RON OF COURSE!"Hermione said yelling at Ginny making everyone in the common room look over at her."So are you going to dump Harry and ask Ron out?"Hermione said with a big smile on her face."Yes i am!"Hermione said with a smile on her face too.When Ginny smiles she makes everyone smile,she is so noce and kind...(and to add very emothional at some moments in her life)

A/N:I HAD TO DO ITbut Hermione found out wut she really thinks of ron!and shes going to dump harry and then ...hold on you have to read the next chapter to find out the rest!HAHA!but im sorry for the spelling errors i kind-of used to talking people like that when i type i shorten my words like that.ill try to do better next time.I hope i did better this time!


End file.
